The Quarrels (1985)
Plot Overview Creepy as ever, Joel decides to treat Krystle to a bath. Krystle will do anything to leave the attic. There is only one catch, Joel refuses to leave the bathroom. Krystle convinces Joel to at least turn around and promise not to touch her. Joel agrees and Krystle gets into the bath. Joel controls himself and even allows Krystle to enjoy the bath alone. While Krystle is in the bath, Sammy Jo decides to bring Danny out to Delta Rho even though she is not permitted to do so through her custody agreement with Steven. Joel chastises Sammy Jo for bringing Danny into this situation. Sammy Jo is beginning to have cold feet and does not want any harm to come to Krystle. Since Sammy Jo took Danny, Steven heads off to Delta Rho to retrieve Danny and Sammy Jo is shockingly accommodating. Before bringing Danny back to the mansion, Steven decides to take Danny to see the horses. Meanwhile, Joel is marching Krystle across the yard. Krystle screams out but she does not manage to get Steven's attention. Instead, Joel forces Krystle into the stable and hides with her with his hand over his mouth. Once the coast is clear, Joel lets go of Krystle but threatens harm to Kristina if she says anything. Rita is not fairing any better. Blake makes an appointment for Krystle to see his doctor, Sid Tyler. Rita is not thrilled with the idea. She is also not thrilled with LB driving his car in the mansion. After LB hits Rita, Rita swears at LB and drags him by the arm. Fortunately for LB, Alexis stops this as she is at the mansion to see LB and give him a gift. Alexis chastises Rita, but Rita is unable to respond as cleverly as Krystle would have. Alexis goes straight to Blake to tell him about Krystle's aberrant behavior. Blake does not want to hear any of this, but Alexis warns Blake that she is right about Krystle. There is some good news for Blake and Rita/Krystle, the tests from the doctor come back and Rita is fine. Blake expects now his wife will make love to him. Before the act, Rita tries to get Blake to drink the laced Brandy, but he would rather make love to her. Instead of just submitting, Rita pushes away from Blake, runs down the hall and locks herself in another room. Claudia will not let her well go. She has spoken to the lawyer who drew up Walter's will and she believes that the well is hers and she is willing to sue Blake for it. Adam convinces Claudia not to sue and antagonize Blake over one well when the two of them can have it all. Adam is starting to earn back Blake's trust, especially after Adam informs Blake that he knows who is behind the injunction of the pipeline - Bart Fallmont, an environmental lobbyist and son of a Senator. Amanda and Michael have a reconciliation until Amanda suggests that she and Michael can work together to make La Mirage a world-class resort. Michael does not want his future to be La Mirage - it is still Moldavia. Amanda, on the other hand, does not want to provide an heir for a throne that does not exist. Michael wants Amanda to trust him, but Amanda will not and hates being ordered around. Speaking of Moldavia, Galen believes that he can get his throne back and will use Alexis and her money to do so. Alexis naively believes that once she gets Galen back on the throne, she will become the exclusive banker to the country. Dex believes Alexis is a fool and that Galen will just nationalize the bank after he becomes king again. Alexis cannot believe that Galen would do that to her. But Galen would and tells Michael that he will do so, but Michael must remain quiet about his schemes. Dex will not leave Alexis' side this time but he is going to remain in the Penthouse just to make sure that Galen does not foul her up. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington / Rita Lesley * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Catherine Oxenberg ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Michael Praed ... Prince Michael of Moldavia * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * George Hamilton ... Joel Abrigore * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux (credit only) * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Joel Fabiani ... King Galen of Moldavia * Preston Hanson ... Dr. Sidney Tyler * Ashley Mutrux ... Blake Jeffrey 'L.B.' Carrington Colby * Richard Pachorek ... Waiter * Jameson Sampley ... Steven Daniel Carrington, Jr. Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Diana Gould .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert Diahann Carroll does not appear in this episode. Production details * Shooting dates: from 19-Sept-1985 to 27-Sept-1985 * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Ventura Farms (Thousand Oaks), Hyatt Westlake Plaza - 880 South Westlake Boulevard (Westlake Village). * Shortened scenes : Adam exits Blake's office; Steven and Danny are in the car and leave Delta Rho. .